Blister packaging is used by many marketing and manufacturing companies for the shipment, storage, and display of product or products. Blister packages combine a high perceived product value with a relatively low cost packaging proposition. These blister packages typically include a clear plastic blister that houses the product and allows the product to be visible to the consumer and a card that covers the open end of the blister. The card can be formed from paperboard or similar flat sheet stock material.
The front of the card typically includes a printable area that is used for identification and marketing presentation of the product. The marketing presentation can take the form of graphics or other artwork. But the reveal area behind the blister is not a printable area and hence does not include any marketing presentation.
Bi-fold cards are also known and used. Conventional bi-fold cards typically include an inside liner that has a non-printable area and an outside liner that has a printable area. When the card is folded over, the printable area is on the front and back of the card and the reveal area behind the blister includes the non-printable area of the inside liner. It is desirable to improve the visual impact of the blister card package.
It is also known to use specific materials, to add materials, and to include strengthening features to the design of the blister card in an attempt to strengthen the card and avoid bending or folding of the blister card. It is desirable to improve the strength of the blister card.
Blister cards are sealed closed to prevent tampering and theft and as a result can be difficult to open in order to remove the product stored within the blister. In this regard, it is known to provide a door on the back of the card in order to facilitate removal of the product. Blister cards that are tamper/theft resistant yet easy for a consumer to open are desired. It is also desired to provide features to improve handling of the blister card package.